Navidad
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Dicen que el 24 de diciembre, es pasarla con la familia, pero hoy solo seremos tu y yo...Sakura... segundo one-shot, adentro
1. Navidad

Peronajes de CLAMP

Historia cursi morbosa MIA

* * *

NAVIDAD

.........

.....

...

Dicen que el 24 de diciembre, es pasarla con la familia, dicen es la celebración del nacimiento de alguien, que ese alguien es un ser supremo, en fin, eso dicen… para mi en lo particular, es una buena excusa para hacer desmadre con mis hermanas, mis amigos, no me quejo, en realidad me gusta la navidad, pero este año, presisamente este 24, este día, es jodidamente glorioso, por que no estaré con nadie, a excepción de mi novia, de mi hermosa Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella es el ser mas precioso que puede tener este mundo, y no solo, lo pienso yo, si no también la gente que nos rodea. Aunque a veces muero de celos cuando un tipejo se le acerca.

Sakura Kinomoto, además de tener un cuerpo de modelo, aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar, es perfecta en su forma de ser, inocente, divertida, alegre, distraída, ingenua, romántica, si, mierda, estoy enamorado como un pendejo y uno muy grande, yo el líder del clan mas importante de Hong Kong, yo Shaoran Lee.

- Tengo tantas ganas de abrir nuestros regalos, novio.- Sonreí, siempre me llamaba así, decía que era para poder espantar a todas las zorras que se me acercaban, ja, es raro escucharla decir semejantes palabras, pero cuando una joven se me acerca, se puede volver toda una fiera, me encanta cuando se encela

Vi que sujetaba uno.- No seas curiosa.-Y me Hizo un puchero tremendamente adorable

- Ay Shaoran, no seas malo, aunque sea déjame abrir uno.- Me vio suplicante, me acerque a ella y la bese, fue un beso tierno.- Mañana, pequeña

-Ashhh esta bien.- Dejo el regalo debajo del árbol, y se acomodo su gorrito navideño, por cierto que eso la hacia ver mas…como decirlo…sexy, tremendamente

- Mira, esta nevando.- Me señalo la ventana, y nos acercamos, la calle se estaba viendo cubierta de puntos blancos, un toque perfecto, de verdad que agradecía a quien fuera, que me dejara pasar este día con Sakura, solos.

La sujete de la cintura y me acerque a su oído.- Te amo.- Fue lo único que pude decirle, por que es la única palabra que se asemeja a lo que siento por ella, a este sentimiento que me hace poder sonreír, vivir, saber que mi propósito de existir es para estar juntos, complementarnos.

Vi su carita sonrojada, aunque Sakura seguía viendo afuera de la casa.- Yo también Te Amo.- Me encanta cuando me lo dice, me pone todo idiota, me pone todo cursi, me pone feliz

Bese su mejilla, estaba tan caliente, bese su cuello, es tan suave, bese su hombro, es tan perfecto.- Shaoran.- Su voz era una mezcla de pasión con agonía, mi niña, siempre tan tímida, de verdad es adorable

Cerré la cortina, y la jale al sofá, éramos iluminados por las luces que tintineaban alrededor del árbol

Volví a besarla, pero esta vez, fue un beso que lo profundice mas, y ella me dio el permiso, tocar su lengua con la mía, es maravilloso, que pusiera sus manos atrás de mi cuello para que me acercara mas a ella, es glorioso.

La acosté, mientras una de mis manos pasaba por su cuello, su hombro, brazo, cintura y de pronto subí hasta colocarlo en uno de sus senos, se acoplaba tan bien en mi mano

Gimió, y escuchar a Sakura, era mas excitante que cualquier sonido, cualquier canción que me gustara, ella hacia que mis sentidos dejaran de tener un autocontrol.

- Shaoran yo estoy….- Sonríe de medio lado.- Yo también, amor, yo también.- Nos volvimos a besar

Sentí como me quitaba la camisa, con cierta premura, yo hice lo mismo con su blusa, de verdad es sexy, mucho mas lo que ella puede imaginar, mucho más de cuando se lo digo o lo pienso.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con presión, me emocione mas, quite su pantalón, y sus hermosas piernas quedaron al descubierto, no pensé, solo quería tocarlas, besarlas, lamerlas, y otra vez, mi emoción se agrando

Su sonrisa apareció, y me empujo un poco, para que estuviera ahora sentado, vi, como ella besaba mi abdomen, y bajaba hasta quitarme dos prendas que me estorbaban.

Y de nuevo mi novia, me estaba proporcionando placer en mi zona mas sensible, y aunque lo disfrutaba plenamente también era una tortura, no podía aguantar mucho. Cuando me cubria con su boca, su lengua, su respiración, y yo diciendo que es tan timida

Hice que parara, y la tome dulcemente de sus hombros y la acomode de tal manera que quedara encima de mi, me deguste probando sus pechos, diría que hasta cansarme, pero la verdad es que nunca podría, besar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era inigualable, es una experiencia magica siempre, no importando el dia.

Se mordió los labios.- Mmm Shaoran, yo creo que ya estoy…..-Entonces sin mas la tome, como lo he hecho desde que nos prometimos estar siempre juntos

Su cuerpo era complemento del mío, o el mío era de ella, lo que si estaba seguro, es que juntos era uno solo, como nuestras almas, como nuestro amor.

La recosté y la volví a penetrar, sudabamos, y nuestras respiraciones iban en ascenso, así como también nuestro orgasmo, estábamos a nada de alcanzar el cielo una vez mas. Me adentre lo mas humanamente posible, por que quería sentirla cada vez mas, sentí un pequeño tiron que me propicio al mover sus uñas en mi espalda. La embestí y sin poder evitarlo, y sin querer evitarlo, llegamos

Fuimos llenados de felicidad, nos miramos a los ojos, y sonreímos, y aunque no quería alejarme de ella, tenia que hacerlo, traerle una sabana, para cubrirnos y no pasar frío, aunque mas bien lo hacia para no ver su cuerpo y devorarla otra vez. Por que enserio, Sakura es hermosa de cualquier forma que la vieras y solo provocaba deseos de tenerla miles y millones de veces

Pero antes de levantarme, me aferro con sus manos y cuando estaba por besarme me hablo.- Feliz Navidad mi lindo lobito

- Feliz Navidad mi flor de cerezo.- Le respondí, antes de besarnos

Que mas puedo decir, Sakura Kinomoto me ha dado la mejor Navidad en toda mi existencia.

* * *

Notas Jocosas:

La la la (A) ... y segun hasta el proximo año no hahaha y veanme aqui, bueno este pequeño one-shot se me ocurrio pensando en navidad (daaahh que sabia) ... ahh mi Sakura y Shaoran son tan perversos, espero que sea un bonito regalo para tooodas ustedes, gracias por sus mensajes de mi historia "my love metal" son tan jodidamente rock&love :D

Bueno en el ultimo cap, les desee Feliz Navidad, pero eyyy otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD :D .... enserio pasenla como Saku y Shaoran, muahahaha

Las quiero en ultramasivoexceso....

Por cierto si quieren dar sugerencias para algun one-shot que haga diganmelo y sera como mi regalo para uds bueno ademas de este... no escribo de otros personajes por que, me he dado cuenta que no se me da si no son sakura y shaoran, tendecia... sabe tu xD pero solo ellos me gustan para imaginar cosas perversas hahahaa

Hoy ya es un año, nueve meses...Te amo Fernando :D


	2. Ascensor

Personajes de clamp =)

Historia mia =)

Abajo nos seguimos...=)

* * *

ASCENSOR

..........

......

.....

Se abrió las puertas del ascensor y entramos como los pinches locos, enfermos y drogadictos que éramos. Ella reía sin parar, y no era para menos nos habíamos robado la botella de alcohol que traía en las manos

- Mierda, ha sido de las cosas más excitantes de toda mi vida.- Decía mi mejor amiga de toda mi vida, la chica que también estoy enamorado, decía Sakura Kinomoto

La vi tomar otro sorbo mas de la botella, pero en ese instante, el ascensor se detuvo.- Carajo.- Soltó la oji-verde

Notamos que aun no llegábamos al piso donde se encontraba la fiesta de fin de año que nos habían invitado Eriol y Tomoyo, su primera fiesta como matrimonio.- Parece que estaremos encerrados por un buen rato.- dije para los dos

- Si, eso parece.- note como ella se quitaba la bufanda y su chamarra de cuero que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños.- Hace calor.- Me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí

Volvió a tomar, aun es un poco raro verla así, y no es que Sakura, no tome, ni se drogue, por que lo hacíamos, era un jodido y dañino entretenimiento para los dos, una manera extraña de conectarnos, por que debo decir que cada vez que nos pasamos de consumir todo eso, nosotros hacemos el amor, o bueno en mi caso yo se lo hago ella, por que ya dije, estoy enamorado de Sakura, desde que la conocí, desde hace mas de cuatro años.

-Sabes Shaoran, que seria mas excitante.- Se acerco cautelosamente y me dio a beber con lo que yo acepte gustoso.

El Liquido vital para los dos, nos hacia desprendernos de nuestro formalismo ante la sociedad, con eso olvidábamos que ella era la hija de un prestigioso antropólogo y yo que era el heredado del clan lee..- Que seria, Sakura.- Pregunte y el alcohol fue escurriendo por mi barbilla

Sakura se poso enfrente mío y con su lengua lamio donde estaba el sabor a alcohol.- Hacerlo aquí, tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo contigo.- rio y yo también lo hice

Y como no veía ningún movimiento que el ascensor hiciera para llevarnos al departamento de mis amigos, no dude mas, y tome a Sakura de la cintura y la pegue a mi, para que se diera cuenta de cómo ella me podía emocionar

-Eso es un si.- Y asentí, mientras mi boca se acercaba a la suya, y todo comenzó de nueva cuenta

Nuestras lenguas bailaban al mismo ritmo, por que ya éramos unos expertos en este arte, siempre que lo hacíamos era único era subliminal para los dos, nos entendíamos, como nadie, por que si nos hemos acostado con diferentes personas, lo sabemos, pero ella y yo juntos no había comparación.

Me quito mi chamarra y mi camisa así como también la corbata.- Amo tu abdomen, es como una tableta de chocolate.- Efecto de la droga, siempre hacia que Sakura dijera cosas así, que aunque fuéramos ya adultos, me hacia sonrojarme como un niño.- Y note como ella bajaba a lamer su "tableta de chocolate"

Me quito el cinturón y bajo mis pantalones, tocaba mis piernas, y con mucha lentitud, tanta para hacerme desfallecer me quito mi bóxer

-Mierda Sakura, esta frio.- fue lo único que pude decir, cuando vertió un poco del alcohol en mi zona mas excitada, y ella solo reía, cuando estaba a nada de soltar otra ofensa, sentí como mi miembro era sujetado por una delicada mano de ella y lo iba introduciendo en su boca, solté una quejido de placer, estaba ya perdido.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron de esta perfecta y placentera tortura, pero cuando abrí los ojos, vi esa sonrisa que me devasta, lamio enfrente de mi sus labios y no resistí mas y la tome salvajemente, como a ella le encanta. Le quite sin mucho cuidado su pantalón y esa prenda que hacia que su intimidad fuera mas interesante ver, para saciarme lo mas pronto posible, ella estaba húmeda como yo.

La puse en una de las cuatro paredes del ascensor, tembló un poco, ya que estaba frio, pero no di mucho reparo a eso, y coloque mi mano en su sexo, y joder esto también era buenísimo, y cuando decía mi nombre y cuando colocaba una de sus manos para que hiciera mas presión en su zona, se volvía una explosión maravillosa en todo nuestro ser

-Shaoran maldita sea deja de torturarme, hazlo de una vez.- Estaba desesperada y eso me gustaba, probé mis dedos, y su sabor era mil veces mejor del liquido que había en la botella robada.

La levante y me coloque en ella, y era mía de nueva cuenta, bese sus pechos, su clavícula, sus hombros, bese todo, lamí todo, mordí todo, como Sakura también lo hacia conmigo.

La embestí muchas veces, hasta que fue mas rápido sus movimientos, llegaría primero que yo y eso me complacía, me adentre mas y mas y Sakura grito de placer, y después se calmo, pero me sentía a nada de poder derramarme en ella, y no perdí la oportunidad. Volví a mover mi cadera con la de ella, para consumar nuestro acto y si, mi felicidad estaba llegando, mi gloria estaba a nada, y también grite de placer.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero sonreímos, y nos dimos un pequeño beso como gratitud a lo que había ocurrido y cuando estaba por decirle cuanto la amaba, el ascensor se empezó a mover

- Muévete Shaoran, hay que vestirnos rápido.- Reímos como un par de adolescentes.- Oye.- Vi a Sakura que me llamaba, se estaba colocando la blusa y yo el pantalón.- Que pasa.- Le pregunte

- Ya no quiero compartirte, Te amo y quiero que este año nuevo, seamos solo tu y yo.- No tarde ni un segundo en abrazarla y dar vueltas con ella

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Sakura, Te amo.- Y nos fundimos en un beso, y cuando creíamos que todo era perfecto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vimos a Eriol y Tomoyo, viéndonos con su sonrisa malvada, y el flash de la cámara de la mejor amiga de mi ahora pareja

Que podía decir, estúpido y bendito ascensor.

* * *

Notas Raras:

Aclaro lo puse como segundo cap...pero es un one-shot aparte ^^' ...solo que quise colocarlo con eso de las fechas jejeje....

Eyy a peticion tuya, si tuya Nani27 ...mi regalo para ti ^^ ...espero que te haya gustado :D ...yo me diverti escribiendolo jojojo...tambien espero que a las demas chicas que lo lean les guste ^^ ...ya saben peticiones...:D

Saludos asi toda rockera...


End file.
